devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PageRenameAuto-update
Non-links are renamed I noticed some false positives when I renamed w:c:tsto:A Rail of One City to w:c:tsto:A Rail of One City (event). Here's the corresponding diff: A Rail of One City (Expansion). Apparently all occurrences of the string were replaced on that page. — NoWay (talk · ) 18:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Is there a way the script could add a feature that renamed pages within the pages themselves? I mean, if I have a page with all of the information I need and (for some reason) I have to add a link to that page INSIDE the page itself, the script won't change that name and the script will take a lot of time to conclude the rename process (or won't finish at all). The reason why I'm asking this is because it would be a lot helpful when this happens within templates. See this thread for more information. Thanks in advance! Atenciosamente, Soul_Wade (Mural de Mensagens/Message Wall) 21:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Update This script needs i18n supports and a double-run protection to match the standard of this wiki scripts. leviathan_89 14:13, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Issues on French wiki after moving to fandom.com Hey! Here is my issue: my French wiki was just moved from "wikia.com" to "fandom.com". Before that, the script perfectly worked. But now it does not? First, when I'm on a page that I want to rename, I still click to "Rename & Update" but the script sends me to the English wiki (fandom.com/wiki/) while it should keep me on my French wiki (fandom.com/'fr/'wiki/). I added the "fr/" manually, but once I am on the rename page, the script keeps telling me "Page not linked on any pages." while it is clearly not the case per "Special:WhatLinksHere". So yeah... Might need some help here, please? :) Lady Junky 07:26, January 25, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks for the report, I've the script and now it's awaiting proper testing, submission and approval by staff. The script used a lot of relative urls which made it look in the English wiki instead of the current wiki being viewed, so the fix should go live after all those things happen (hopefully in order) -D 07:37, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! Really looking forward the update for this one :) Lady Junky 07:47, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Flaw/Limit Hi, when I've come to use the script to rename a page which has 67 links across the site, the page is auto renamed and the script doesn't process the changes. 18:05, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :This might be related to a bug whose is pending approval has just been approved. Could you try again? (NB: It may take a few days for the relevant JS caches to expire. Thus, to ensure you're getting the latest approved version, you may need to tack on &debug=1 to the end of the Special:BlankPage URL that the Rename & update menu item directs you to.) puxlit (talk) 10:03, March 21, 2019 (UTC); edited 12:39, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Rate limiter is ineffectual It would appear that the of the rate limiter uses a setInterval with a default interval of 500ms. This translates to roughly 120 edits/minute, which exceeds the presently-configured maximum for logged-in users of 40 edits/minute. Increasing the default interval to 1500ms might address this matter, but it unnecessarily penalizes updates for pages with less than 40 dependants. Perhaps an adaptive approach could be taken, where we determine the target rate limit via /api.php?action=query&meta=userinfo&uiprop=ratelimits, save as fast as we can, then back off for an appropriate interval once we encounter a ratelimited? puxlit (talk) 16:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Option to leave a redirect with the original page's name This script has proven to be extremely useful to me and I want to thank the developers. Do you think it would be possible to add an option to leave the original name's page as a redirect and not be deleted during the renaming process? Maybe by adding a checkbox where the user can decide whether or not they want to keep a redirect to the original page's name. There are many occasions where one would be willing to keep the original page's name as a redirect. For example, let's say I have a page called "Akumajo Dracula" and I want to rename it to "Akumajō Dracula", and let the script update all its link iterations throughout the wiki. However, I would also like to keep the original name "Akumajo Dracula" redirecting to the new page's name to make sure that users that may type it on the search box with the original (and easier to type) name land on the correct page. This would also be really useful for cases where a wiki in another language has a link to its counterpart on our end that is using the older name. That will surely save us the chore of having to go to the other language's wiki, investigate if the link exists, and manually update it. And the same would go for when they change pages' names using this script and we're still using their old ones without knowing they had already changed them. I frequently have to manually recreate the original page's name as a redirect to the new one after using this script for these reasons. I hope you can give this suggestion a thought and thanks for reading. Regards. -- 21:22, April 12, 2019 (UTC) More than just updating links I've ran this script with a bot on the Arrowverse Wiki but it updated not just links but headers also, which has no links used. 20:18, May 2, 2019 (UTC)